Libertad
by the sad life of alex garcia
Summary: Pero me gustas aquí," Objete en un susurro suave. Tenia una sonrisa hambrienta, acompañando mis lujuriosas, azules orbes. "Tan, vulnerable e indefenso. Oh, pequeño Riku, como podrías alguna vez huir?" Diva x Riku. UA Whatif. Lemon. Completo.


**A/N:** Esta es mi primera historia en esta sección, gracias por entrar a leer :D

_Blood plus no me pretence... __Si así fuera entonces yo... Tendría una mente muy obscura o.o_

**Fredoom**

"Que Insípido..."

Susurre mientras tiraba el cuerpo al piso, limpiando con mi brazo un hilo de sangre que salía de mi boca. "...Pero tenemos que comer algo, verdad?"

Sonreí dulcemente a la otra criatura en el cuarto. Mi caballero favorito.

El niño asintió ausentemente, sus ojos fijos en el vació, mientras abrazaba sus piernas un poco mas fuerte, sentado en la cama. La cama que placenteramente compartía con el cada noche, a pesar de que no puede dormir. La cama del cuarto de hotel donde nos escondíamos de nuestra querida hermana.

Ahora que Riku era mi caballero, Saya-neechan probablemente estaría buscándonos desesperadamente, y probablemente querría que le devolviera la pequeña y apuesta lindura por la que he trabajado.

ADEMAS, quería pasar mas tiempo con _mi_ Riku.

Quiero mostrarle cuan feliz puede ser conmigo. Porque se quedara conmigo. Para siempre. Si me siento así cuando esta conmigo, el puede aprender a sentirse de la misma manera, verdad?

El cuarto estaba bellamente decorado. Amshell encontró un lujoso lugar. Que malo que accidentalmente manche la mayoría de las paredes y el piso con sangre.

Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde se escurrían por la ventana detrás de Riku. El estaba ahora viéndome con esas hermosas orbes.

"Deberías comer también, Riku-chan. O te desmayaras como la ultima vez." Dije dulcemente. Riku solía saltarse comidas, no le gustaba _mi_ manera de alimentarme, y siempre estaba muy débil. Quería que supiera que placentero podía volverse la sangre. Así que lo... _convencí_ de compartir mis comidas. No pregunten como.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Siempre era lo mismo.

Camine lentamente hacia el, dejando que los rayos de sol me iluminaran. Reí ligeramente mientras Riku se sonrojaba profundo.

Solo estaba vistiendo un simple vestido blanco-transparente con nada mas que mis pantaletas debajo. Mi cabello sujetado, con tan solo algunos largos mechones cayendo.

Me encanta la manera en que Riku se sonroja. Desde la primera vez que lo bese, a las veces que lo empujaba a la ducha conmigo, o las numerosas veces que solíamos 'jugar' en las noches sin sueño, su cara rojo brillante siempre a sido mi favorita.

"Por favor, Riku-chaan.." Gemí incitantemente, jugando con es cuerpo como si este le hablara a Riku.

Su expresión llena de dudas, camino hacia el cuerpo, lentamente mordiéndole el cuello con sus pequeños y lindos colmillos, tomando lo que eran dos o tres tasas de sangre, que estarían bien por unas horas. Tosió varias veces, algo del liquido roja que seguía en su boca saliendo.

No me pude contener. Tome la hermosa cara de Riku con ambas de mis manos, causándole un escalofrió.

Maldita sea.

Esa insípida sangre _sabía_ Mucho mejor en Riku.

Una ligera, deliciosa vibración recorrió mi espina, mi lengua temblando en éxtasis, mientras lamía la sangre en su cuello, su barbilla y sus labios.

"...Ah...Aahmm...D...Diva"

Oh demonios, no puede contenerme mas. Su inocente voz gimiendo mi nombre fue demasiado para el pequeño pedazo de refrenamiento que tengo. Presione su cuerpo entero contra el mío, besándolo apasionadamente. Mis manos bajaron por sus espalda, debajo de su camisa.

Riku trato débilmente de corresponder el beso, pero mi ritmo era demasiado para el. Sentí sus suaves manos en mis hombros, pero entonces las deslizo sujetando mis brazos, probablemente para empujarme o quizás solo para parar un momento y procesar lo que pasaba. Pero esa idea voló y pasó a mejor vida mientras lo empujaba a nuestra cama.

Pronto el oxigeno se hizo una necesidad. Lo empuje gentilmente y me pare enfrente de el, deleitándome en la tímida manera en que me miraba con sus ojos semi-abiertos. Sensualmente deslice los tirantes por mis hombros, dejando al vestido caer limpiamente al piso. Riku se sorprendió silenciosamente, sabiendo que era lo que estaba por venir.

Apenas subí sobre el, el tiempo no fue perdido, y reclame su boca mía. Pequeñas mordidas corrieron por su cuello, y el tembló en silencio. Hermoso.

Pero entonces.

Entonces...

Entonces y solo entonces (y cada vez que lo tenia para mi.)... Era cuando me comenzaba a confundir.

Sentía la repentina urgencia de abrazarlo, de llenarlo con dulces besos, de atraparlo en mis brazos y susurrarle al oído cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo _deseaba_.

Y entonces el cerraba los ojos y me abrazaba dulcemente y en silencio se sometía.

(Una y otra vez...Una y otra y otra y otra...)

Y después del acuerdo, esa parte de mi, que parecía desaparecer por segundos, volvía protestando por mas de el.

El separo los labios, en orden de dejar mi lengua entrar, mientras dudaba si inhalar o exhalar. Me separe un poco mas de el para cambiar el ángulo del beso, y con suerte deshacerme de su molesta camisa, forzándolo a levantar la cabeza y extender el cuello para no perder el contacto.

Los ojos chocolate de Riku se abrieron ligeramente cuando sintió dedos comenzando a desabotonar, y pronto varias prendas estaban en el piso cerca de mi vestido. Me incline ligeramente, dejando un pequeño beso de apreciación en el pecho de Riku.

"...Diva..."

"¿Disfrutaste tu..." Solomon dijo, mientras abría la puerta. Nos miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos. Lo que había dentro era nada mas que su hermosa reina sobre un pequeño, rojo _niño_, semidesnudos. Rápidamente bajo la mirada congelada al piso, completando su oración en un débil susurro. "...comida?"

"Sip, gracias, Solomon. Ya puedes llevarte el cuerpo."

El pobre, traumatizado Solomon inmediatamente tomo el cuerpo, se deslizo hacia la puerta y se disculpo brevemente por interrumpir.

Slam.

"¿...Diva...?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿¡P-Porque no cerraste con seguro?!" Me grito, mas avergonzado que enojado. Sonreí a la manera en que trataba de empujarme y huir. No es que me lastimara o algo, era... _Lindo_. "Voy... Voy al ba-"

"Pero me_ gustas _aquí," Objete en un susurro suave. Tenia una sonrisa hambrienta, acompañando mis lujuriosas, azules orbes. "Tan, _vulnerable_ e _indefenso_. Oh, pequeño Riku, como podrías alguna vez huir?"

Riku se torno rojo oscuro, encogiéndose, intentando alejarse de mi. "Déjame ir." Soltó tímidamente.

Presione mis labios contra los de el, tratando de ponerlo de humor de nuevo. Mordiéndolo jugué con su labio inferior, haciéndolo abrir su boca en un reflejo, con un ligero reproche. Así introduje mi lengua explorando la caliente cavidad. Riku suspiro.

Me acomode para abrazarlo por el cuello y besar su oído. Cuidadosamente deje mis labios recorrer la piel, y después retomar el camino, esta vez con mi lengua. Pequeños gemidos comenzaron a llenar el cuarto, Riku no podía silenciar el placer que sintió cuando moví mi boca a su pecho, dejando largos y húmedos caminos.

El solo sonido de la voz de Riku gimiendo mi nombre fue suficiente como para enloquecerme en euforia. Tome su mano, guiándola a mi cuello, en un camino descendiente a uno de mis senos, deleitándome en cuan perfectamente cabía en sus dedos. Riku se movió incomodo bajo mi, sus piernas moviéndose constantemente, y sonreí cuando caí en cuenta de lo que era.

El se mantuvo respirando rápidamente, inmóvil, hasta que, traviesamente lamiéndome los labios mire hacia abajo. Riku se sonrojo profundamente, preparado para lo que ya conocía bien. Enredo cuidadosamente los dedos en mi cabello nerviosamente, mientras yo bajaba. Suspire cuando lo sentí jalar débilmente mi cabello, mientras lo lamía completamente. Pronto se volvió mas firme, y cerro los ojos cuando sintió la húmeda calidad de mi boca succionándolo, un gemido satisfecho escapo de su garganta.

"...ahmm... ¡ah!... ¡D-Diva!..." Balbuceo, abrumado por las sensaciones. Succione ligeramente. No pude evitar el tomarlo con mi mano, mi pulgar moviéndose arriba y abajo, mientras lamía su base. Deslice mi lengua por su piel caliente, abajo a su base de nuevo, repitiéndolo varias veces. Acaricie lentamente mientras movía mi mano, en orden de dejar mi boca succionar de nuevo y soltar lentamente... Succionando, soltando.

La espalda de Riku se arqueo ligeramente, haciendo que sus caderas se levantaran de la cama, y por esa fracción de segundo olvido todo. Disfrute el salado sabor del fluido blanco que entro en mi boca, mientras moría por tener mi propio orgasmo.

Subí sobre el otra vez, soportando mi peso en mis codos, observándolo fijamente. Riku respiraba dificultosamente, su aliento caliente saliendo de su boca ligeramente abierta, chocando contra mis labios. Sus ojos apenas abiertos, una deliciosa sombra de lujuria en ellos.

"..._Diva_..." Gimió Riku.

Moviéndome entre las piernas de mi joven amante, tome su duro miembro, haciéndolo penetrarme. Lo hice ir hasta adentro, de una sola vez adentro hasta el fondo.

Se sentía tan malditamente bien.

Bese su cuello lentamente, las caderas moviéndose rápido y constante, sus pequeñas caderas haciendo un esfuerzo por que no se levantaran junto con las mías. Sentí los brazos temblorosos de Riku alrededor de mi cuello, sus colmillos mordiendo fuertemente mi hombro. El movimiento salvaje de mis caderas, que lo estaba volviendo loco, el contacto intimo, un empuje cada vez mas profundo, cada vez mas delicioso. Riku casi gritaba.

El era tan suave y delicado, y tan duro, caliente y delicioso, solo quería sentirlo una y otra vez...

... Y colapse.

Riku me mordió aun mas fuerte cuando sintió todo mi interior vibrar. Pero aun no era tiempo de detenerse. Se volvió cada vez mas difícil moverme, hasta que hice a Riku gemir en éxtasis de nuevo. Lo abracé un poco mas fuerte, moviéndome a un lado de el, viendo en su pecho como lentamente su respiración se volvía normal.

"...Vas a... Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo, Riku?"

Vi sus labios moverse, pero las palabras se volvieron difíciles de entender.

-

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, haciéndome abrir los ojos lentamente, cegándome por un momento. Sentí una suave cobija sobre mi, que no estaba ahi el dia anterior.

"Buenos días." Riku me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me acompaño toda la noche. Y entonces, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior vino a mi en cámara rápida.

Y sus pequeñas, simples palabras.

Voltee mi rostro, mordiendo mi labio. A un lado y al otro. Riku me observo, sus pequeñas manos en mis mejillas. Espero silenciosamente hasta que me calme, gentilmente rozando sus dedos en mi rostro.

Quizás no tengo un corazón, pero el me hace sentir como si tuviera uno.

Quizás si tengo un corazón, y solo late cuando estoy con el.

Pero es suficiente para mi.

-

-

-

_"...Vas a... Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo, Riku?"_

_"Aquí..." Y señalo su cabeza. "... Es difícil decidir aun, pero aquí..." Y suavemente se golpeo el pecho con su puño. " Aquí no deseo ser libre, ya no. Y no va a cambiar."_

* * *

**A/N:** Mi primer lemmon en la historia de mi humanidad, no me maten XD

Para los que no lo entiendieron, sip, Diva lloro al final.

Este drabb era mero UA-ish -por que soy floja y en vez de pensar en un UA imaginativo, decidí solo usar el de donde, en vez de volverse le caballero de Saya, Riku se vuelve caballero de Diva- Así que eso debe explicar bastante.

Si, yo se que estoy insana, pero me gusta la idea de Diva alimentándose de gente inocente en frente de Riku ( A pesar de lo que diga Jonathan ¬¬) eso ayudaría en coff-traumatizar-coff a riku para que no se muera de miedo cuando Diva se ponga, uhm, _amorosa_.

Escrito para decir a la comunidad en español de BP;

**¡ E S C R I B A N M A S D I V A x R I K U !**

Yo se no es la pareja mas canónica del universo del anime, pero pliss, necesitamos variedad! (Y no solo Saya x Haji XD) O bueno, no pido mucho, solo escriban mas Riku-centric C!

El botoncito púrpura de ahí abajo es la llave de la felicidad :D


End file.
